


Arrival

by Mystorius



Series: 7 days in Tokyo [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 潔癖男子! 青山くん | Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun | Clean Freak! Aoyama-kun (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystorius/pseuds/Mystorius
Summary: To celebrate their placement at Nationals, Karasuno and a few other schools take a trip to Tokyo for a week. The captains and coaches have decided to join a few fun tournaments they're holding the week they're visiting. A few of the tournaments they will participate in is a street ball tournament free for all to join, a swimming tournament for all ages, and a soccer tournament. All the schools that are going are Karasuno, Seijoh, Shiratorizawa, Fukurodani, Nekoma, Inarazaki, Kamomedai, Itachiyama, and Shinzen. Some of the National teams decided to join for the fun of it and Seijoh and Shiratorizawa are joining because all their third years are leaving and this idea would be a fun farewell.
Series: 7 days in Tokyo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869763
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Karasuno was the last school to arrive at the hotel. As the team entered the building they were greeted by all the teams. Karasuno quickly separated into their own groups all except Kageyama. Kageyama wasn't even paying attention to what's going on around him. He was to busy looking at his phone. A few minutes go by before Atsumu drags him to his group. A few more minutes go by and the coaches tell everyone to split into groups of three and grab your keys from the coaches. Quickly all the teams dispersed amongst themselves. After everyone had a group of three well except one group (Atsumu and Oikawa; no one wanted them in their group) they quickly left to get settled in. The coaches, confused, looked around the room to find Kageyama looking at his phone in a small corner on the other side of the room. Coach Ukai called over Kageyama, but Kageyama didn't lookup. One again Coach Ukai goes to call Kageyama when a loud "Tobio," is yelled across the room. Kageyama looks up and waves at the person. Kageyama then approaches Coach Ukai and says, "Coach, I hope you don't mind but can I stay with a friend?" Coach Ukai turns around to find a group of kids standing there. One with black hair and blue eyes quietly states that he's Kageyama's cousin. Coach Ukai just nods his head and says "Just show up the tournaments we've planned and find a team to play with." Kageyama nods and leaves with the group. Everyone is quite. Coach Ukai then shakes his head and hands Oikawa and Atsumu the key and says, "Behave, you two are the only ones in the room." Atsumu and Oikawa nod and quickly head up.


	2. Oikawa and Atsumu should not be left alone in a room together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kageyama is rooming with his family and friends, Atsumu and Oikawa are left in a room together. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a comment of someone asking to continue I kind of just had a small idea and created this story on a whim and then got major writer's block after that, but I'' try to continue. If you want to share any ideas with me for future updates on any of my stories you can leave a comment or you can use my discord Gabite#1174.

Atsumu and Oikawa took the key and slowly walked to the elevator. They looked each other in the eye and as soon as the elevator doors closed they started arguing.

"I'm the oldest, and your senpai I call the big bed," Oikawa stated matter of factly

"I'm the best setter in Japan. I pretty sure that means I'm the better person that deserves to get the bed," Atsumu said smugly

"Well, I have the key card, so that means I can get in and you can't," Oikawa said

"You fool the coaches gave me a key card too so I don't know what your point is," Atsumu said looking around suspiciously

Oikawa was about to say something when the elevator doors opened and Atsumu zoomed out to the room.

Oikawa instantly started running after Atsumu screaming, "You cheater!"

(The coaches later scolded for being too loud and getting a noise complaint from other residences)

"Atsumu looked back and dragged his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue yelling, "Sucks to suck Kawa-kun!"

Atsumu gets to the door first and inserts his key card running into the room and locking it behind him. Oikawa gets only a few seconds later and started pounding on the door screaming at Atsumu to let him in. (Atsumu doesn't)

"Atsu-chan let me in or I'll tell you, captain," Oikawa threatens through the door

The door opens immediately after that threat. Oikawa laughs gleefully stepping in and about to claim the big bed when Atsumu grabs Oikawa's bag and shoves Oikawa himself outside the room. 

"You fool you can't trick me that easily," Atsumu shouts through the door

"Fine, then I'll go tell your captain right now how you kicked me out of the room," Oikawa states walking away

"Go ahead I'll just tell your precious Iwa-chan that you're being childish for no reason," Atsumu says

~Timeskip to later in the evening during dinner~

"Atsumu, did you kick Oikawa out of his room," Kita asked 

"No, I didn't why are you asking," Atsumu states innocently

"I received a complaint from Seijoh's captain about you kicking him out of your shared room," Kita states staring at Atsumu waiting for him to crack under pressure

"I don't know what he's talking about Kawa-kun's bag is in our room and he has his own key card, so I don't know why he's saying I locked him out," Atsumu says with pure confidence

"Thank you for clearing everything up Atsumu, I knew you wouldn't be causing trouble here," Kita says threateningly

(I can't do accents, Atsumu's accent or everyone else's is too hard for so please excuse from that.)

"I apologize for Shittykawa's behavior earlier, clearly he's being childish and from what your captain has told me and clearly shows that Oikawa is just being a brat," Iwaizumi says solemnly bowing a 90-degree angle

"Ah, no need, I think Kawa-kun and I will get along pretty well. I think Kawa just wants to dorm with you maybe that's why he's spewing lies about me," Atsumu says cheerfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue the shenanigans of Atsumu and Oikawa and hopefully update this storyline.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end this will be a seven-day story. Maybe more. Idk. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
